You Shot First
by Sonoshizaki
Summary: While making her way towards Rock, her heart sinks as she hears a gunshot. Rated M because it's Revy. RockXRevy.
1. Chapter 1

Rock staggered backwards into to wall, slamming his back against it with a loud thump before slowly sliding down it into a sitting position. The gun he held fell out of his limp hand, clattering onto the floor and sliding under his leg.

"Rock!" Revy screamed as she burst through the door. "Rock! Are you okay!"

"...Revy...?"

She grabbed his shoulders after giving him a glance over, slamming his back into the wall. "You need to snap out of it, dipshit! We need move! Get off your fucking ass, Rock!"

"But... Revy... I... I just killed someone..."

"Listen to me! He was going to kill you, Rock. You got him first! You're still alive! You can sort through this shit back on the Lagoon, but for now," She lifted him by his collar and dragged him to the door, cutlass in hand, "Fucking move!"

Dutch lit a cigarette, taking a large drag before speaking. "So that's why he locked himself away in his bunk... He got his first kill..." He took another drag, standing from his seat at the Lagoon controls. "Revy... Why don't you go talk to him."

She sighed, grabbing a second beer for the man she was about to play therapist with, or at least attempt to. Shaking her head, she decided on grabbing the whole sixpack.

Rock sat in his bunk, his face buried in his hands. Not bothering to flinch or look up as Revy kicked his door open, kicking it closed behind her before dropping the armful of beer onto his bed. "Hey."

He didn't respond.

Hissing out of annoyance, she grabbed a beer, opening it and shoving it in his face. "For fucks sake, drink."

"...Thanks Revy..."

A few moments of silence passed as they both drank their beer, Revy opening up her second can and silently passing another to Rock, who accepted it.

"Li... Listen, Rock." She glanced down at her beer, gathering her thoughts. "I know it was your first kill, but things like this happen everyday in this business. It's either us, or them. I would rather have all of us live than have even one us of die. As Sis says, we're comrades. I may be a hardass, but even that word means something to me." She paused, downing some of her beer and looking away. "I'm glad you decided to pull the trigger... You get to live another day because of it."

"I... I took someone's life, Revy."

She crushed her empty beer can in her hand, throwing the crumpled mess against the wall. "Don't give me that shit." She opened up her third can. "He was going to kill you, Rock. Kill. You were going to be pushing fucking daisies. Cold and dead. If I found your body..." The look in her eyes changed. "...If I found your body... I would've killed all of those motherfuckers without batting an eye. I would've painted the walls with their fucking blood."

Silence reigned as she downed the rest of the third beer and chugged the fourth. She stood as she finished the last beer, Rock grabbing her wrist and pleading with his eyes for her to stay.

"I was just going to get more pisswater, but I guess I can wait."

"Look under my bed."

"Eh?"

"Under my bed, there's a box. Get it."

Raising a brow, she did as she was told, emerging with the small box. "So? The fuck's in it?"

He plucked the lid off, revealing a bottle of 151.

"Fuck! You've been holding out on us, Rocky boy."

"I figured one of these days, one of us would need it. I just didn't think it would be opened for my sake..."

Revy opened the bottle and took a swig. "Whoo! That hits the fuckin' spot!"

Rock followed suit, grimacing at the liquid courage that passed down his throat. Pausing before passing it back to Revy, he took another few gulps.

"Easy there, Rocky boy. Save some for me."

Rock shook the bottle, taking the last bit of the liquid into his mouth. Peering into the bottle and sighing, he threw it behind him. "Revy... we're out of booze..."

"Fuuuck..."

He stood, beginning to walk to the door. "I'm gonna go and get some more beer..." He appeared back in the doorway a few seconds later. "Better idea. We just got back in port. Yellow Flag?"

"Sounds fuckin' good to me, Rocky."

Revy groaned as sunlight assaulted her eyes, turning her head away from the searing rays. Comfortable once again, she noticed that it wasn't her pillow under her head. It was hard, and moving up and down as if... breathing. Reaching a hand up, she felt an arm. Moving her other hand, she felt some sort of fabric. Pants, maybe? Finally deciding to open her eyes, she noticed a belt buckle in front of her nose. Realization hit her.

Her pillow was someone's abdomen.

She slowly rolled, turning her head to see who her human pillow was. Slowly rising to a sitting position, she quickly stifled her laughter as she noticed how her "pillow" was laying. Shoeless feet dangling off of her bed, tie wrapped around his head, hair in all different directions, and his shirt long gone, Rokuro Okajima looked like the epitome of a drunken mess. Eyeing him up and down again, she was surprised the pencil pusher actually had some definition. She quirked her brow, maybe she'll give him some pointers on working out.

He groaned and shifted, scratching his stomach. Slowly sitting up, he opened his eyes. After yawning and stretching his arms, he noticed how cold his chest was. Eyes widening in surprise at his naked torso, he began scanning for his shirt, his eyes landing on the woman sitting next to him. "R... Revy?"

Realization hit him like cold water. "Revy!?"

She stuck her pinky in her ear, "Easy, Rock. Killer fuckin' hangover."

He glanced over her, seeing that her hair was down, and her cutlasses were hanging up on the wall behind her. "Did...?"

"No. I don't think we did anything. You still have your pants on, lover boy. Plus it doesn't smell like sex in here... Just booze."

He sighed in relief. "That's... good."

Revy grinned inwardly. She was going to take this opportunity to mess with him. "What? You saying I'm not hot enough to hit?"

"N-No! I-I mean, uh, you're uh, an attractive woman and all, but..."

She looked menacing. "But?"

Rock's eyes widened in terror, "B-But I-I wouldn't want to do something as low as drunken one night stand with someone I care about!"

Her eyes widened. She wanted to mess with him, sure, but not make him piss his pants and produce a confession. Snapping her eyes back to normal, she spoke. "Listen, Rock. I'm not like all of those other girls. Drunken sex isn't something new to me." She paused, choosing her next wording accordingly, "I was never one for relationships, anyways."

The businessman got the feeling that he stepped into territory that he shouldn't have. He bowed in apology. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. You already know I'm fucked up."

"Revy..."

She reached for a cigarette from a pack on her nightstand, passing one to Rock. "Who knows, maybe one day I'll meet a man who's a total badass, great in the sack, and not a lame ass pencil pusher."

"Pencil... Pusher?"

Pulling out her lighter, she lit her cig, tossing it to Rock. "Stop looking at me like a dumbass. I'll turn you into a man of Roanapour in time, Rocky Boy."

He smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the first hit of nicotine of the day. "_Heh. She may not have said it outright, but she just told me she cares about me..._" He close his eyes, enjoying the nicotine hitting his system as well. "I may help, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Rock, stop being such a pussy! You can't do more push-ups with me sitting here?! And you call yourself a man?"

Rock groaned at the weight sitting nonchalantly on his back. "I'm used to batting cages, Revy, not a Drill Sargent sitting on me."

"Suck it up, pansy." She noticed an unopened can of beer sitting on her bed. Grabbing it, she held it in front of Rock's face and shook it. "I'll give you a reward if you do 10 more. C'mon Rocky boy, give me some muscle."

Rock sighed, staring at his half-gone 'reward'. Drill Sargent Revy had been working him like a dog for the past two months. Between the shooting range, and her workouts, he could feel himself walking further into the darkness of Roanapour. Sure, he can fire a weapon better, but did he really want to be that easy to kill someone? He glanced at the woman beside him, idly staring at the wall, puffing her freshly lit cigarette.

"Say... Revy?"

He took the following grunt as acknowledgment and continued his question.

"Why me?"

"Eh?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Silence filled the room as she sucked more nicotine into her system. "Why? How the fuck should I know?"

"How can you not know?"

"Listen Rock, I don't know why the fuck you do what you do, so how the fuck am I supposed to know what I do?"

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a crazy bitch." He seen her brow twitch and her teeth clench as she turned towards him. "And I was right."

"Listen, you sack of shi-"

"But," He calmly interrupted her, lighting his own cigarette and passing her a replacement for the one she just crushed out of anger. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Revy lit her new cigarette, blowing out a cloud of fresh smoke. "Did I work you too hard? You get a brain injury, dipshit?"

The man grinned. "I hope not."

"Dumbass."

Silence took over the room for a while, before the woman spoke up. "I... I'm not good with all of this 'sharing' shit, but when I first met you... I thought you were a fucking idiot."

Rock choked on his beer.

"I still think you're a fucking idiot, but..."

"But what?"

She shook her head. "Forget it."

"Forget it? Right when hot-headed, Two Hands was about to say something meaningful? Fuck no."

"Who the fuck said it was going to be meaningful?"

"Only one way to find out. Say it."

"Fuck you."

"You scared, Two Hands?"

"When the fuck did you grow a pair of balls? You enjoy pissing me off? Don't press your fucking luck."

"What, you going to shoot me?"

"Don't do it."

"Just answer."

She wished he had a shirt on, so she could grab the collar and slam him into the wall. Her teeth set. "Rock. You're pushing it."

He sighed. "I'm just trying to make it easier on you."

"Make what easier?"

"For you to at least say something to me, that doesn't involve putting me down. To be nice for once."

"Be nice for once? Are you fucking kidding me? I could've blown your fucking brains out the first day we met, but I didn't! I almost shot you the first time you pressed me, now you're doing it again? You have a fucking death wish?"

"You're not going to shoot me."

"What the fuck makes you think that?!"

"Because you care."

"Like fucking hell I do!"

"Really? Then get your cutlass and point it at me."

She wheeled around, grabbing the belt off of the table and swiftly obeyed his order, pulling the hammer back and cocking the gun. "You wanna keep pushing me?"

He stared her hard in the eyes. "Do it."

Her finger twitched by the trigger. "Any last requests or words?"

"Last words, huh? I guess they would be the ones I want to hear from you."

Her grip tightened on the handle. "Stop fucking toying with me."

"I'm not. You're the only one holding yourself back. I just want to hear what you really have to say."

She chuckled darkly. "No, you don't. My mind's a dangerous place, Rocky boy."

"Try me."

She swallowed hard. No one has ever stared down her barrel and continued to push like the man in front of her. "Are you fucking mental?"

He grabbed the barrel of the gun, slowly angling it away from his head. "It's not like you to hesitate, Two Hands."

Her tongue clicked against her teeth as she pulled the other cutlass, pressing the tip into his forehead. "What if I just want to enjoy my kill? Have you ever thought of that?"

Rock sighed, leveling his eyes with hers, "Why the hell can't you just talk to me? You always point your guns if I press too hard." He paused, his eyes hardening. "I'm sick of it."

He grabbed the barrel of the other gun, pushing until it joined the other one on the ground next to him. Before she realized what was happening, he had already tackled her, sitting on her hips and pinning her. "I'm not letting you go, until you talk to me."

She hissed at him. "I hope you're fucking comfortable then, asshole. You're gonna be here a while."

"Can't you stop being like this for ten seconds?! I'm trying to fucking help you here!"

"What?! You trying to play therapist here?! You have no fucking idea what I've gone through!"

"I'm trying to learn more about you, but you make it impossible!"

"Why the fuck would you want to know more about me?!"

"The same reason you're trying to help me!"

"What the fuck are you even talking about?!"

He leaned closer to her. "Look me dead in the eye, and tell me you don't care about me in any way, shape, or form."

"Why the fuck would I need to state the obvious?"

Rock stood, angry at her dismissal of his statement. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

As he started to walk away, she bolted upright, grabbing his arm and flinging him back, watching as the backs of his legs hit her mattress. Losing his balance, he toppled over and landed on his back. In an instant she was on him, grinning inwardly at the sudden reversal of the situation. "You really want to know about me? Fine. When I was younger, I killed a piece of shit family member. After that, I was arrested, raped, and lived on the street. Happy now?"

Her seat tried to formulate a sentence. "Revy... I..."

"Don't say you're sorry. I'm fucking sick of that shit. I dealt with it, it's in the past."

Rock grabbed her shoulders.

"What the fuck are you-!"

He pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her back, giving her the tightest hug he could manage. "I'm sorry."

She tried wriggling out of his hold. "Rock-!"

He cut her off. "I'm sorry."

Her control was faltering, her arms losing the strength to fight back. "R-Rock-"

He said it again, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Giving up, she collapsed on top of him, melting into his arms. "Rock..."

He wrapped his arms around her head, placing a kiss on top. "I'm sorry, Revy."

She tried fighting the tears, but it was fruitless. The warm droplets fell onto his chest, and she let out a whimper before sobbing.

Watching her sleep, he placed another kiss on top of her head. He knew she was exhausted, but he was starting to lose feeling in his legs. Gently, he began stroking her hair and calling name.

Stirring, she groaned, once again feeling a familiar rising and falling of the pillow underneath her. "Rock..."

"I can't feel my legs, Revy."

She chuckled. "Sorry..."

Once situated, and feeling his feet again, Rock spoke. "Are you okay?"

She sneered. "I'll never be okay."

"Did you at least enjoy your nap?"

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on bawling my fucking eyes out."

"I'm really happy, though."

"What? For seeing the big, badass Revy all weak and defenseless?"

"Why would you think that? I'm happy because you trusted me enough to tell me all of that, let alone cry in front of me."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Revy, I care about you too much to pull some bullshit stunt and hurt you. I... I'm in this for the long haul."

She started laughing.

"W-What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Only you would sound like a little school girl while confessing."

"School girl?!"

She sighed, "At least be more of a man about it."

He started to get angry, "More of a man?!"

"Yeah. At least have the balls to do this."

Without missing a step, she grabbed his chin and pulled it down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Dumbfounded for a second, he quickly shook his head and grabbed her wrist, spinning her back into him.

Their exchange took a bit longer this time, causing her to grin. "That's more like it, but, you need to get your shirt back on. Dutch and Benny will be here soon."

"At least they won't have to make two stops."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep this a secret."

"For all they know, you're still my Drill Sargent."

"Drill Sargent? You couldn't go with something like "personal trainer"?"

"You work me like a dog! How am I supposed to do that while you're sitting on me?!"

"Build up your stamina, and you wouldn't have this issue!"

The knock on the door broke the two out of their argument.

Dutch grinned as the door swung open, "If you two are done arguing about who's on top, we have some money to make."

Revy screamed as Benny doubled over with laughter, watching Dutch straightening his cracked glasses, he should have known better than to test her temper.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rocky~" An irritating voice cooed, "Why don't you come with me, and leave this ugly man at the bar?"

Revy's finger twitched against her glass. "Fuck off, Eda. Go find some one else to piss off."

The nun grinned, her arms wrapped around Rock's. "Jealous, Two Hands?"

The pirate flipped her off. "Sit and spin, bitch."

The grin widened. "So, you are jealous."

"As if. Rock has better sense than to sleep with some shitty fucking nun. Aren't you supposed to be celibate?"

Rock awkwardly sipped his drink as the insults flew.

"Shitty nun?" Eda's brow twitched behind her glasses. "You're one to talk, you disgusting she-male."

Revy grabbed the bottle of Bacardi. "Will you just fuck off?! Go find another dick to sit on, before I take this bottle and shove it up your a-!"

Rock intervened before the threat could be made real, slapping cash on the counter and quickly shepherding the angry woman out of the seedy bar, out onto the shady streets of the city.

"Why the fuck didn't you let me kick her ass, Rock? You like that nasty skank all over you?"

"Listen, I'm all for you venting, but I'm sure the Yellow Flag could do without another fight tonight."

"But that one had nothing to do with me!"

Rock sighed. "Bao still wouldn't be happy. What will calm you down? I know I sure as hell could unwind more."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me. That fucking bitch pissed me off."

"Eda, or the package we delivered?"

"The fucking know-it-all bitch we carted to that ship. That fucking nun, too. "

"Dutch wasn't too happy with her, either. Especially after she called the Lagoon a 'tin can'."

"Hey! I got it!" Revy punched Rock lightly in the shoulder. "Fight me."

Rock waved his hands in front of his face. "No way."

The woman jabbed the air a few times. "C'mon, don't be such a bitch. I could use some venting, and I'm sure you could. Why don't we just duke it out like badasses?"

The former businessman sighed, rubbing his fingers across his forehead. "Why? You'll beat the shit out of me."

"Oh, come on. I have a spare set of gloves at the office. That way, we won't beat each other senseless. Dutch can't complain because he isn't there, and Benny went off to see Janet. We can fight freely. Plus, what the fuck have I been training you for?"

Rock sighed again. "There's no way I can convince you otherwise, is there?"

"Not a damn thing you can do."

Rock sighed for the last time of the conversation. "Fine. Gloves only though, okay?"

Revy grinned and pumped a fist in the air. "Fuck yeah!"

Rock stood on the company's open dock, his eyes cautiously staring between the spare set of gloves Revy gave him. "I still don't know about this."

"Don't turn into a little girl. Just think of me as that bitch from earlier. Whats'er name... Santo? Sancho?"

"Santrio. The client was Lucy Santrio."

"I don't fuckin' care. I know you wanted to punch her." She tried goading him into it. "I could see it in your eyes, Rock."

"That doesn't mean I want to hit you, Revy."

The woman sighed, "Just fuckin' hit me. You're not going to hurt me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Rock," He locked eyes with her, watching them get a dangerous glint. "You seen me fight Terminator Maid."

"Roberta and I are two entirely different things."

She grinned. "Hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you."

She started stepping towards him, stopping just a few inches from his fists. "Swing."

"Revy-"

She tapped him lightly in the stomach with her glove, not saying a single word.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She hit him harder, making him stumble an inch or two.

"Revy!"

She just stood there, staring ahead and slowly raising her fists.

"Goddamnit, Revy." He growled, raising his own fists. He didn't want to fight her, but she was starting to piss him off.

Revy watched as his eyes changed, hiding her subtle grin behind a glove. It seems like she touched a nerve. Good. She wanted to vent, not use Rock as a sandbag. "You finally ready? Because here I come."

Rock lowered his stance as she rushed forward, tilting his head and brushing off the fist that slid over his shoulder. If this were when they first met, she would have floored him.

Her constant barrage was starting to make his blood boil, not to mention the few hits she managed to land. He really didn't want to hit her, but damn was she annoying. Every step he took to avoid a hit, just made another come out of nowhere.

His breathing ragged, he desperately swung out, making contact with the side of her face. She stumbled back, grinning from ear to ear. "That's more like it." She flicked her eyes up to meet his, spitting on the ground before continuing. "Come on." God, she loved when his eyes changed. Licking her lips, they curled up into a grin. "Bring it."

The two exchanged more blows before finally coming to a stand still. Both parties were worn ragged as they slumped on the ground, each one sporting a new bruise from that last, powerful hit.

Revy teased the man sitting next to her as she opened her can of beer,"I thought you weren't gonna hit me, Rock?"

"Things change."

She glanced at her shoulder, poking the newly formed dark spot with a finger. "This is pretty good. Imagine if you didn't have the gloves on."

"Really?" He turned to her, pointing at the side of his face, "Imagine how this would look."

She could barely contain her laughter. "You took it like a real man."

He held the cold beer can up to it. "What the hell are Dutch and Benny going to say?"

"It's not that noti- okay, you can clearly see it." She paused, chuckling and taking a sip. "Sorry."

He sighed. "What're you apologizing for? I hit you in the face first. I deserved this."

In a move that surprised him, Revy brought her hand up, gently running her fingers along his blackened cheek. She flinched, realizing what she was doing and quickly bringing her hand back. "I ended up teasing you too much."

Rock grabbed her hand, placing it back on the angry mark and smiling. "It's fine." He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Opening it, he found that he didn't have any left. "Shit. Revy, you got a smoke I can have?"

She sighed, pulling her own pack out and scoffing. The single cigarette rattled around the package as she peered into it. "I only have one." She pulled the stick out and lit it, taking one long drag before passing it to Rock, "Here."

The cigarette disappeared fairly quickly as it passed between the two of them, with Rock holding the dying stick. "I think this might be the last hit, Revy."

She shifted her eyes towards him, staring at the fading embers. "Give it to me."

He almost pouted. "It's my turn though..."

She held her hand out impatiently, "The longer you wait, the less nicotine you get. Just give me the fuckin' thing for a second."

The man sighed and handed it over, watching her kill the remaining tobacco and snuffing the rest of it out in the ashtray. He followed her hand back up, watching as she curled a finger in a gesture to beckon him closer. Following her command, he leaned closer, his eyes widening as she sealed her mouth around his. After taking in the smoke from her mouth, he slowly let it ghost past his lips. "Was the tongue really necessary for a shotgun?"

She crossed her arms. "You didn't open your mouth, so I made you."

He grinned. "Can I have another? With more tongue this time?"

A smirk stretched across her face as she swiveled and swung a leg over his lap, effectively planting a seat there. "Rock, you give me those eyes again, and you can have any-fuckin'-thing you want."

He breathed against her lips. "Anything?"

"Anything." She whispered back, before claiming his lips. Separating for air, she scanned his eyes, watching them change again, "Those eyes." She grinned.

Just as she was about to stake her claim again, Benny's headlights illuminated the hangar. Revy hissed in annoyance. "Motherfucker."

Removing herself from his lap, she angrily grabbed the remainder of her beer, stomping off to the office. Rock went to follow, stumbling to pick up both sets of gloves.

Benny waltzed through the office door, throwing the keys onto the table and plopping down on the couch across from Rock. "Yo! How's it go- What the fuck happened to your face, man?!"

Rock held up a glove. "Impromptu boxing with Revy."

"I see that she won."

Revy entered the room, hiding her anger well, considering how much she wanted to floor the blonde. "No, Rock landed a few good hits." She cracked her neck, hoping the businessman would catch her plan. "So, I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Rock caught the look she flashed him as the techie yawned. "Ah, um, want me to walk with you?"

She opened the door to leave. "I could care less. If you are, then hurry up. I'm leaving."

Benny opened one eye as the two walked out, waving a hand. "See ya!" He grinned and muttered under his breath, "Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**I swear I didn't forget about this, I've just had a lot of shit going on (college, family issues, job, etc). Chapter 5 is also already in the works.**

* * *

Revy slammed the door to her apartment, walking over to her fridge and grabbing a can of beer, mumbling something about a cockblock.

"Revy, it's not like he knew."

The angry woman shot a glare in his direction. "Don't tell me you're not pissed."

Rock sighed. "Well, yeah. I'm upset." He followed suit, grabbing a beer of his own. "But you can't be mad at him just because he interrupted us."

"Yes, I can."

"Revy-"

"No." She cut him off. "He's such a fuckin' mood killer." She took a swig of her beer. "Everything was going fine, until Mr. Cockblock showed up in his piece of shit car."

"Revy..."

She ignored him, drinking and silently fuming.

"Revy."

She crushed the empty can, throwing it against the wall before sitting hard on her bed. "You don't understand." She placed her head in her hands. "I needed this."

"What?"

She whipped her head up, standing up just as quickly and throwing her hands up. "I'm shitty with words, I can't say anything even _remotely_ fucking nice to you." She started pacing the small space in front of her bed. "I can't fucking put into words what the hell I'm feeling, Rock."

His features softened. "I'm not expecting some teary, heartfelt 'I love you', Revy." He reached his arm forward, stopping her pacing. "Just being like this is enough for me." He paused, taking a seat on her bed. "It's alright."

She sat down hard next to him, letting the momentum push her onto her back. "It doesn't feel alright."

He dipped onto his back, taking his place next to her. "Again, it's alright."

The silence in the room seemed like it went on for hours. Revy didn't like it. She peeked over, scanning his face in the darkness, seeing if he was asleep. The glint of the filtered street lights in his eyes assured her that he wasn't, and she rolled onto her side; bringing her hand to his cheek, she ran her fingers lightly across the bruise. "I hit you pretty hard, didn't I?"

Rock clasped his hand over hers, keeping it there. "I probably hit you harder."

She grinned in the darkness. "My adrenaline was pumping. I didn't feel a thing. Which is also why I jumped you."

He chuckled. "So, all I have to do to get sex, is to get you pumped?"

She brought the toe of her boot to his shin, "No."

He winced, chuckling once again. "Duly noted."

"It was your eyes."

He rolled to face her. "My eyes?"

"That's why I push you so much." Her fingers drifted down to his chin, her eyes following the path she touched. "If I push just enough, it's like flipping a switch. Your eyes get this... determined look in them... and if I push harder... It turns almost feral." She flicked her eyes up to meet his. "I can't get enough of those eyes... It's like you belong here."

Rock grinned. "So, I'm sexy when pissed off?"

"Not pissed off, determined. Confident."

The grin grew wider, it was his turn to prod, "So, this is why you push me? Because it gets you hot?"

She pushed his shoulder, causing him to roll onto his back. "Why? You trying to get me going?"

"You didn't seem to have any trouble earlier."

She maneuvered over him, sitting on his hips. Her hands traveled up his sides to rest on his shoulders, her face inches from his. "Shut up."

Revy groaned as Rock rolled them, taking the spot she had only moments before. Was it moments? She couldn't even remember as her hands ventured across the contours of his back. Where did his shirt go? Not that she really cared, she was far too preoccupied with the hands working on her belt. Her hand slowly glided down stomach, coming into contact with his slacks and grasping the belt holding them up. She tugged hard, causing his waist to collide into hers. Leaving just enough room for their hands to menuvure. Two clicks sounded out; the oppressive straps loosened.

Finally free, Rock kicked his pants off, a pair of shorts tumbled off the bed to join them. He ran his hand up Revy's thigh, quickly traveling up her side, and into her shirt. The black cloth was soon thrown onto the floor.

Rock hovered over her, enjoying the fact that she rarely wore a bra and drinking in her form. "Revy..."

She glanced up, locking eyes with him. A wide grin formed on her lips as she ran her hands up his arms, locking them behind his head and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "Don't go all mushy on me, baby."

His lips traveled her body, tracing every curve and scar. He regretted seeing her beautiful body marred with scars. She was never going to get another, not as long as he could do something about it. He was only going to give her good things. The hand he had slipped into her panties, continued it's work, causing her moan and buck her hips into it. He watched as her she screwed her eyes shut, gasping as her walls clenched around him.

She watched him drag her panties to her ankles, standing up to remove his own boxers. He hovered over her, planting kisses down her neck. He never caught the grin she had across her lips, not until their positions were suddenly switched.

"Missionary is boring..." She hovered over him, slowly lowering herself so his tip barely touched her entrance. "I think a little rodeo is in order." Her grin grew wider as she trailed a finger down his chest, "Yeah?"

His grip tightened on her butt, it took all he could muster to not thrust upwards as she slowly brought him a little further inside. Without warning, she dropped herself, enveloping him entirely as her back arched and her head tilted back.

He groaned and twitched as she rolled her hips forward. His eyes watched her, entranced by the way she moved; the way the muscles on her stomach contracted and twitched, the billowing of her hair, the bounce of her breasts, the way she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut whenever he hit a sweet spot. He memorized it all.

She leaned over him, claiming his lips as her grinding became more shallow. Releasing his lips, she was surprised as he followed her back up, reclaiming them. His hands wandered her back and sides, only stopping to brush her hair off of her shoulders.

"Rock..." She moaned at the attention his lips were giving her neck.

He trailed his mouth down further, grazing her nipple with his teeth. Her hands wove into his hair, clenching as he ravished her chest.

He claimed her lips once again, snaking his hands to grip the top of her butt. She moaned as his grip tightened, breathlessly whispering against his lips, "I'm so fuckin' close, Rock..."

He buried his face into her chest as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. Revy couldn't control the volume of her voice as he slammed into her, he was hitting her so deep and hard, the only words that escaped were profanities.

Rock groaned and gritted his teeth, asking for permission. "Revy?"

"Jus' a little longer, R-Rock!"

Her hands slid to his neck, locking as she thrusted back as hard as she could.

"Revy!"

"Do it, Rock!"

He thrusted as hard as he could, one final time. He felt her walls contract as she milked him of everything he had. Breathlessly, he said her name, claiming her lips and running a hand down her cheek.

She slowly rose, extracting him from her, then collapsing next to him in a peal of laughter he never expected.

"I never thought I'd say this in a million years; well done, pencil pusher."

He chuckled back, "Well, I never thought I'd ever get to have you."

She rolled to face him, a grin spread across her face. "So, how was it? Best fuck ever?"

"Hmmm... I guess so?"

She smacked his arm with the back of her hand, chuckling. "Asshole."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Benny?"

He answered back from the driver's seat, "Yeah, Dutch?"

"What do you think about this job Balalaika gave us?"

"Something seems off, boss. She's not telling the full story."

The Vietnam vet let out a puff of smoke, "Yeah. It seems fishy."

Benny flicked his eyes in Dutch's direction, before turning them back on the road. "We still gonna do it?"

The man ran a hand over his bald head, a grin appearing. "The money's too good to pass up."

The blonde grinned back. "Alright. We're gonna need to work on this one."

"Balalaika picked us for the job. She must have a reason for not telling us everything." The man sighed and adjusted his shades, "I guess we should head back to the office and spread the good news."

Back at the office, Revy slammed her boots on the table. She lounged back against the couch, a puff of smoke escaping her lips. "So, you're telling me, Sis's paying us all that money to pick up a fuckin' box?"

Dutch lowered his head. "Not just a box, Revy. Balalaika won't even tell us what it is until thirty minutes before pick-up."

"So, we're going in blind? Fuck."

Rock folded his hands in front of his face. "She must have a valid reason for withholding information."

"Mhm." Dutch raised his head, "You think she's dealing with a leak, Rock?"

"It seems like the only reason she would bring in a third party, like us."

Aboard the Lagoon, Rock anxiously paced the cabin, only stopping when the phone rang.

Dutch hit the blinking button, answering the phone. "Right on time Balalaika."

_"Hello, Dutch."_

The man lit a cigarette, "So, what's going on?"

The blonde on the other end of the line smiled._ "There's a_ _leak somewhere around me. Your job is to help draw out the rats, Dutchy. I've given you the coordinates of a weapons cache that I need retrieved. A man name Karishov has overseen this stash on its journey from Moscow."_

"Is Karishov on your side?"

_"Yes."_

Rock chimed in. "So who do we have a guard up for, then?"

_"How perceptive, Japonski. You need to watch out for his Lieutenant, Gresk. I received word that he will be there." _ There was a pause, _"You know what this means, don't you Dutch?"_

Dutch stared at the control panel, expressionless. "This was an assassination job, as well as a pick-up. That's what all the money is for."

_"I'm sorry for not telling you; I know you're couriers. However, the rest of my team is working on the other leaks as we speak, I had no one for this last man. Well, no one I trusted."_

Dutch sighed. "I will only take the kill if he starts something. If he doesn't, that's on you. I'll only retrieve the package."

_"Dutch... Thank you. I owe you even more now. And don't worry about the money if Gresk does nothing, you can keep it all."_

"Don't worry about it, Balalaika."

_"Oh, Rock?"_

"Yes, Ms. Balalaika?"

_"Do be sure that Two-Hands doesn't kill the good men."_

Revy spoke up from the door frame, kicking her heel against it. "Oh, come on Sis."

Balalaika chuckled into the receiver, _"I'm only joking, Two-Hands. I'll trust your skill. And again, thank you. I'll check in later."_

The dial tone dismissed the gathering by the controls, everyone going their separate ways to get ready. Rock sat alone on his bunk, his face hidden by his hands. A knock on the door frame caused him to glance up, only to be met with a holster flying at his face. He yelped, catching it just before impact. "Revy! Why the hell would you throw a gun at me?!"

She clicked her tongue, taking a hard seat next to him. "Chill the fuck out, Princess. It ain't loaded."

"Still..." He glanced at its silver plated handle.

"Like it?"

"I don't recognize the model... What is it?"

"Custom. It's not too different from what I've been having you fire, that was a USP. This one's an MK 23; another German gun. Easy to operate. Twelve round mag. Durable. Low-recoil. It may not have all the bells and whistles that the military has, but you don't need that shit anyways."

Rock pulled it out of its sheath, examining it. "Where'd it come from?"

"I got it for you."

"It's... mine?"

"No, it's the fuckin' Tooth Fairy's. Of course it's yours, dipshit. I didn't want you going into this unarmed."

He turned to face her. "Rev-"

"No. You're wearing it. There's a reason I did all of this shit for you. I'm not always going to be there to save your stupid ass. You need to do it yourself sometimes." She leaned over, placing her forehead against his, "I know you don't like guns, but it'll give me one less thing to worry about."

"But-"

She reeled her forehead back, slamming it into his with enough force to make her wince and rub the spot furiously. "No buts. Don't make me fuckin' duct tape it to you."

Rock did the same, answering her in a strained voice. "Alright, I'll wear it."

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. It's getting good, I promise.**


End file.
